Anger Induced
by Evelyn Ravenclaw
Summary: AU right after the pensieve accident. An unexpected reaction gets Snape thinking about the boy who lives's homelife... Another Abused!Harry story. Stop child abuse! It is evil! And this will have a super sad ending. ,- - tear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Severus has a temper. As normal. Yup. Abused!Harry. Grrrrrr. Stop child abuse!

Disclaimer: Not a professional writer, for I lack the attention span to write seven big-ass books. Nough said.

Anger Induced

Chapter 1

He yanked the boy out by the collar of his shirt, turning him around so they came nose to nose.

He glared his fiercest glare, his black eyes fiery with anger, his thin lips pressed into an even thinner line.

Severus Snape was beyond angry, hell! he was beyond FURIOUS.

That no good, stupid, idiotic, imbecilic, selfish, spoiled, bratty, burden of a Gryffandor! What right did THAT BOY have to go rifling through HIS memories?

Severus took a deep breath, not to calm himself. He wasn't even seeing the teen before him, he was seeing red. He felt his face turn purple, his cheeks filling with air to give the best telling to the world had ever known.

He was planning on releasing his fury, plain and simple. Too bad the subject of his anger was cowering on the floor of his office apologizing profusely.

He blinked. Huh? What the bloody hell was going on-

"Please sir, I'm sorry, Sorry! Oh GOD, Im so Sorry, professor, please! Just... Don't hit me," was whispered meekly, the boy practically bowing at his feet in tears.

Hit him? Merlin, did he look that scary?

Potter was sitting up now, his back against the wall, eyes glazed. He rocked back and forth like a mental patient.

Severus was cautious to say anything, unsure if the boy's lack of decorum was plausible.

"Im not going to hit you, however much Id like to, it is against school policies," he sneered, though confusion marred his tone.

The boy looked up at him, blushing, but still saying in a childish voice, "Promise?"

Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face. "As trivial and idiotic as it is to ask a Slytherin to uphold a promise... Yes, I promise."

Potter quickly stood, made his way to the door, giving the now confused and tired professor a wide berth. There he turned and stood, unknowing what to do.

"Why-no-what-ugh, no-please inform me- What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Snape finally asked.

Harry bit his lip, shifting from foot to foot. "I wasn't-"

"Exactly. You weren't thinking," the older man growled, his fury returning full force. "What you did was a complete and total invasion of privacy and is utterly unacceptable! The headmaster will be hearing about this, and you better pray to the Gods AND Merlin if you want any hope of retaining your residence here!"

Harry had steadily got paler, backing towards the door. "Sir, I-"

"I DONT WANT YOUR BLOODY APOLOGIES!" Taking a calming (more like steeling) breath, Severus added quietly, "Now. Get. Out."

The boy vanished so fast through the door one would think he apparated.

A/N What do ya think? Good start? For some reason the phrase "Snape snapped" makes me laugh... ^_-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N And enters Dumbledore...

Disclaimer: Still don't own him.

Anger Induced

Chapter 2

"Severus?" came Albus's voice through the Floo.

The thin black haired man swallowed his temper down, walking over to the fireplace. He did take time to mutter, "Old coot... Meddlesome... Should've been a Slytherin... Knows everything..."

An elderly man with a long white beard and sparkling eyes strode lazily from the hearth. Snape glared, growling. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" the dark man bit out.

Albus eyed him curiously, so it would seem, but Severus could tell the man was looking for something in his face.

"Headmaster, as much as I enjoy a good, silent, staring contest, I assume you want something?" 'More like me to DO something, the bizarre busy-body.'

"Of course, Severus, of course. But where is Mr. Potter?" the man asked innocently.

"Out," Severus answered simply, enjoying the scrunch of Dumbledore's eyebrows.

"Out? What do you mean?"

"I. Kicked. Him. Out."

Albus stroked his beard, pondering. "Why? Surely your grudge for James doesn't run as deep as to the boy in danger-"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT THAT ARROGANT PRAT! THIS IS ABOUT HIS SON!" Severus bellowed, greasy hair flying wild around his face. Taking a deep breath, the Potions Master continued quieter. "However alike they are."

"He is her son too. Lily would want-"

"DON'T. YOU. Dare. You didn't know her, you don't know what she would have wanted," Snape hissed, painfully. He used to be sad when her name was mentioned. But Albus had played that card too much, so her name only made to anger him.

Dumbledore looked at Severus, how mad the thirty-five year old looked. "She loved Harry. She would have wanted you to take care of him."

"I keep him alive! Is that not enough?" Severus shouted. Finally fed up, he strode quickly to his private rooms, leaving the tired, old Headmaster behind.

"You have no idea, my boy. You have no idea..."

A/N A bit melodramatic Albus, but fun nonetheless! Yes, he knows about how Harry is treated at his home, or at least has his suspicions. But he wants Severus to figure it out for himself, thats his true intent about the Occlumency lessons.

Review! What other attempts should Albus make to make Severus see who Harry truly is?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N An over heard conversation = ... Not gonna say. Ya have to read! Mwahahaha!

Disclaimer: Uh, my name is Evelyn Ravenclaw, not JK Rowlings. Therefore, I do not own HP.

Anger Induced

Chapter 3

Harry was walking up into the astronomy tower, when he heard the raised voices.

"Severus, please-"

"No Albus! I refuse!"

So Snape and Dumbledore were having a fight? Again?

It was no small secret that the two of them had been fighting for going on two weeks now. No one was sure over what, though Harry had his suspicions.

It had been the day after the Pensieve Incident that all mealtimes at the Great Hall had become a tense affair. And that the staff had put as much distance between themselves and the powerful wizards as possible. And that the two men seemed constantly locked in a heated argument.

"Severus, can't you do this one little thing-"

"LITTLE? You senile old man!" Harry pressed himself up against the wall, looking up, and... there they were. Snape looked furious, while Dumbledore looked placid, albeit slightly impatient.

"Now Severus. There is no need for that. You owe-"

"I owe no one nothing!" Snape snarled, obviously not noticing how messed up his sentence was.

"But what of Lil-"

"SHUT UP! I swear, if you try to use that one on me again I will cast the Avada Kedavra on you!" Harry bit his lip, a little concerned about Dumbledore at the moment...

There was a brief pause, before Snape continued more calmly. "Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind, that I don't want to do this anymore? Any of it?" Silence. "Have you ever considered how this effects me? Being your snitch on the Dark Lord? Knowing how many deaths I've caused? ...Seeing... Her eyes in his face?"

Dumbledore looked away, seemingly caught in an internal battle. Low rumbles of thunder echoed through the tower stairwell.

"And that's all he has of her. Her blasted green eyes!" Harry had to restrain a gasp. He had thought they were talking about him, but this little sentiment had confirmed. Had Snape known his mum? Well, he had called her a mudblood in that horrible memory, but did they KNOW each other?

"He is much more like Lily than you give him credit for. He looks like James, acts like Lily... but he is more like YOU than both of them combined."

Snape strode towards one of the windows, making Harry climb into the Astronomy Tower's under-chamber to see him. "He is nothing like me: Arrogant, spoiled, pampered-"

"Severus-"

"NO! He's just an unwanted brat that we've all been burdened with! He should have died instead of his mother!" Snape growled, oblivious to the boy beneath him.

Dumbledore had said something else, but Harry didn't hear. He was too busy rocking himself in the shadowed corner of the small room, tears streaming silently down his pale face as he plugged his ears.

A/N BAD SEV! You need to be careful what you say! And poor Harry!

Not sure how long I should make this... But any suggestions on what should happen next or eventually are welcome!

In other words, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N another Chapter. Yah! Not my best, but Im trying to update everything today. So yeah.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't have killed Sevie off, if I owned Harry Potter. I would, however, give him a good life, where he could actually be happy! XD

Anger Induced

Chapter 4

"Where is Potter?" Severus growled at his fifth year Potions class. Granger and Weasley looked at each other, baffled expressions on their faces, like they didn't even notice Potter was missing.

Severus was in a horrible mood, as he seemed to in a lot, as of late. Albus and himself had had ANOTHER fight the previous night, as normal, over the Potter brat. The old man, for some reason, seemed to think that SEVERUS was doing something wrong with the Occlumency lessons, and that they should start them up again. It was there, that the dark man spoke about how the insufferable Gryffandor just HAD to fan his curiosity and look it the Pensieve. Dumbledore called that a feeble excuse.

"This is the boy's safety, we're talking about..." Dumbledore would always say. But anymore, Severus didn't give a damn about the blasted boy's safety. If HE wanted to endanger himself and his precious friends with his carelessness and impulsive behavior, than he could have at it.

"I said, where. Is. POTTER?!" Snape bellowed, putting on his toughest glare, that could make even Hagrid veer away.

"W-we don't know, sir," Granger said timidly. 'Ha. Brave Gryffandors my arse!'

"Fifty points from Gryffandor, and detention for Mr. Potter, tonight with me. You may want to inform him... unless Gryffandor wants to be in the negatives, point-wise," was growled, and he was serious.

The rest of the day passed as normal for Severus. He doled out points generously to Slytherin, swiped points away from Gryffandor, threw in some sneers and glares, detentions and missing points...

It was only around 6:00 that his normal schedule was interupted by a nervous knock on his office door. "Enter," he muttered, annoyed that his grading was interupted.

Minerva came in, but instead of the playful glare she usually fixed him with, her expression was bordering on concern. "Have you seen Mr. Potter, today?"

Severus's eyebrows furrowed together. "No... I assumed he either skipped my class, or was in the Hospital wing, for some reason or another..."

"No," Minerva said, sounding distressed. "I don't know where he is. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley said he's been MIA since last night when he went on a walk."

Severus's eyebrows drew together. "Are people looking for him?"

"No. Poppy has to stay in the Hospital Wing; Albus is at the Ministry; Hagrid, Vector, Sybil, and Aurora are on some weird exploration thing; I'd rather not ask Umbitch; Everyone else is looking after students. Severus, can you please look for him?"

Normally, the man would have sneered and practically make the older woman beg him to do this task. But, as it was, the woman was already at wits end. So he nodded slightly, and set out to search for the brat.

Snape groaned, leaning against a stone wall. He never realized how many bloody stairs, bloody secret passageways, and bloody classrooms were in the bloody castle. He was soooo tired! It was nearly midnight!

The man sighed resignedly, and glared at the stairs leading up into the Astronomy tower. Bloody stairs. The one good thing that was coming out of this: His anger was less directed at the boy he was searching for and manipulative old headmasters... and more focused on the castle.

Severus was almost to the top, when he noticed something: The little storage room beneath the Observatory's door was open a crack.

Curious, the man quietly slipped into the small room. It was dark.

"Lumos," he hissed. What he saw horrified him.

Harry Potter lay in the corner, unconscious, motionless, and lying in a puddle of of his own blood.

A/N Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Not that good a chapter, but Ill update soon!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Will be a short chapter probably, because I'm trying to update all my stories daily...

Snape finds Harry. What now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Anger Induced

Chapter 5

Severus was kneeling beside the boy, faster than you could blink, feeling for a pulse. There. Faint, but there.

The man could see that the blood was leaking around a piece of glass that was protruding from his stomach.

"Puffessor 'nape?" came an almost inaudible voice. Severus stared horrified into the dull green eyes. 'Merlin, the boy has to be awake...to suffer. Heaven forbid he be able to come out of any situation unscathed. The blasted boy makes my job of protecting him so hard...'

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll-"

"I dun't want YOU ta do anythin-" the boy sounded a mixture of repulsed and scared.

"I'm going to save you-"

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Be. Saved. Do ya nut get 'at?" Potter cried, jerking away from the man, fighting off the bony hands, weakly.

Severus stared at the boy. The wound... it was self inflicted.

"But wh-" and then it hit him with the force of a steam engine.

The child had heard. Everything. The words now flooded into the man's brain, bringing guilt into his heart: 'He is nothing like me: Arrogant, spoiled, pampered-' 'He's just an unwanted brat that we've all been burdened with!' 'He should have died instead of his mother!'

Suddenly, nausea built up in the man's stomach.

'I pushed him to his death.'

Severus shook his head. Now was no time for self pity (or destruction, which he was considering. 'What would Lily think of me now?'), he had to save Potter.

With a gentleness Severus never knew he possessed, he gently picked the now unconscious boy up and carried him to the Hospital Wing.

And now here he sat. Severus looked down into the pale, moonlit face of the boy he was supposed to despise. He WANTED to hate the boy still. He WANTED to not care. He WANTED to not feel responsible.

But he was nonetheless.

The boy looked so much younger when asleep. So much more like Lily, with the soft cheekbones and small nose. Potter's black hair was spread out on the pillow, soft and wavy, seeming more controlled and at peace.

The blue hospital pajamas made him look almost like an angel.

But the child seemed so small. Potter Sr and Lily were never this tiny.

It made him wonder why...

A/N Told you. Short. But more reviews = longer chapters!

What should happen next?

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hmmm... I think I'll make the rest of this story from Sev's point of view. Though Harry's the conflict, Sev is the main character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anyone.

Anger Induced

Chapter 6

Severus stared at himself in the mirror, wondering who on earth the man staring back at him was.

Limp black hair fell into his dull bloodshot eyes. Dark circles? More like dark blotches. His skin was deathly pale, and his face more gaunt than normal.

Tears were threatening to fall, but he reined them in. He had to be strong, strong for the students and other staffers.

Harry Potter was in a coma. And it was all his fault.

No one, not even Dumbledore was aware of what finally pushed the Boy Who Lived too far.

None but Severus.

And he had to live with the guilt that Lily's child was dying, and yet carry on with appearances.

It was hard, not going back to how he was right after his Lily was murdered. The constant working, the hardly eating, the self consciousness...

He visited Harry often, in the boy's private little room. He apologized for what he said, not just that night in the Astronomy tower, but all the time before that. He told the boy he had a life worth living, and begged the child to wake up. But that was in the beginning, about a week ago. Now he sat there, reading, sometimes talking about everything and nothing.

Just begging the boy to awaken to make Severus's life living hell again.

Poppy had done all she could: Stitching up the cut, blood replenishers, nutrient potions, and a comfortable calm setting.

The only job left was for the boy to open those emerald eyes again.

Severus looked at the boy's friends at dinner that day. Severus wondered how they would cope if the boy passed.

Messrs Thomas, Finnigan, and Longbottom would be sad for a while, but they'd move on.

Miss Weasley and the twins would get depressed for a while, isolate themselves, then they would move on.

Granger would bury herself in her studies, have an emotional, tearful outburst, marry Weasley, and then move on.

Weasley would act out, yelling at everyone, before he would comfort Granger, marry Granger, and then move on.

Now Lovegood... He wasn't sure how she'd react, since she was very unpredictable.

With the teachers, he knew they'd act strong for the children, but then they would cry in private.

Black and Lupin would be inconsolable, until they announced their love for each other. (Here, Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes).

But what would he himself do?

Most likely kill himself.

Severus looked down at his shrimp scampi, suddenly nauseous. He wearily stood, and started walking away-

"Severus Tobias Snape! Where do you think you're going?!" Poppy hissed, glaring at him.

"Where do you think?" Severus muttered tiredly.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sad look. "You need to eat and rest. You being there all the time won't help him get better."

"How do you know that?" Snape snapped. He HAD to be there. If he wasn't, then he wouldn't be able to atone for all he did to the boy.

"Severus-"

"It doesn't matter," he cut her off, walking away.

Poppy glanced at the rest of the staff table. She noticed that Hagrid and Pomona seemed to notice something wrong, but besides them, everyone else was distracted, worrying about Mr. Potter. Thankfully, Umbridge had been kicked out of Hogwarts, due to the fact she was in possession of a Dark Artifact.

"He seems troubled," Pomona said gently. Poppy nodded.

"Harry being in there has messed with his mind. He was the one who found him, you know."

Hagrid frowned, beneath his thick facial hair. "Yeh know how 'e was afte' Lily passed. I think 'es goin back to tha' time..."

Pomona looked horrified. "I hope not!"

Poppy ran her hands through her short curls. "If Harry doesn't get better, I'm afraid he will."

Hagrid wiped a huge hand over his eyes. He had been close to both Harry and Snape in their school days. To think of both of them being destroyed... "Poor Harry and Sev'rus... Is there a chance tha' Harry 'ill get better?"

Poppy sighed. "It will be Harry's decision. He is in perfect health."

Pomona shook her head. "I hope, for the sake of everyone, especially Severus, that that child chooses to awaken."

Severus walked into the private room near Poppy's office. It looked the same as always: Light golden walls, white tile floors, and the large window that showed the Black Lake.

He sat down in his normal chair, trying not to look at Harry. He knew what he would see. All the tubes connecting the small fifth year to various machines...

Severus sighed. "Hi," he whispered, letting his eyes land on the boy. "I know its my fault you're here... I truly hope you can forgive me when...if you wake up..."

He swallowed hard against the pain in his throat. "It doesn't matter if you don't. Forgive me, that is. I know I don't deserve to be in your presence, let alone be worthy of your forgiveness. I... you're friends need you Potter. You need to wake up. Please, Pot-Harry. Please, Harry, you are so loved. If you leave-I don't think anyone will be able to move on."

The previous thoughts of the boy's friends seemed to melt away. They would never move on, and it'd be all his fault.

Severus closed his eyes, as he leaned forward. "I won't," he whispered, guilt making his stomach roil.

Slowly the man reached for the boy's hand, but retreated. 'I don't deserve to touch him,' the man thought, pinching his wrist.

"I'm so sorry Harry... and Lily... I've... failed you..."

A/N THERE! Longer chapter! Sad, but long. As I said, this is going to be Snape centric-ish, but Harry is going to be talked about a lot, and will be involved.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sad chapter. See just how much Severus sacrifices for the Order. Warning: For questionable content (SICK Voldemort) grrrrrrr!

Disclaimer: Idonotownharrypotterincaseyo urewondering.

Anger Induced

Chapter 7

Severus was shaken awake, making him jump up, wand poised in a defensive position.

"Merlin, Severus!" Pomona scolded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The man stood stiffly, looking at her with an unreadable expression on his gaunt face. "Don't touch me."

Pomona looked into his glassy eyes. "You should rest. You look a bit peaky."

Severus shook his head. "I'm going to the library to research awakening him. Should anything happen while I am gone-"

"I will alert you right away. But Severus, you need to rest-"

"I am fine. I will be back," he said in monotone.

Pomona shook her head, fearful for her younger colleague. She remembered Poppy and Hagrid's fears. That the man would return to THAT time.

It had been horrible, seeing the boy destroy himself. But they hadn't really paid all that much attention. He was, after all a Death Eater, and a twenty-one year old when he began teaching. Most of the staff distanced themselves from him.

So therefore, they didn't notice how he wore the baggy worn Muggle clothes, under his thread-bare robes. Or that he didn't attend mealtimes. Or that he was constantly in the lab.

He was almost dead from malnutrition by the time they noticed something. He was just over six stone. A TWENTY YEAR OLD!

She knew Harry being in this current state was probably messing with his mind. She hoped both of the boys would be all right, in the end.

Severus was curled up in a chair on the far side of the library, far away from any and all students, except for the occasional six or seventh year. He flipped through pages frantically, searching for something, ANYTHING that would wake the boy.

"Electrical shock? No way," he muttered, laying his achy head on the arm of the chair. But it felt too much, as tiredness and fatigue won over and he drifted off to sleep.

~Dream~

Severus walked into Grimauld Place for the Order meeting, only to be grabbed by the collar of his loose, worn, shirt and forced against the wall. Sirius Black stood there, looking as he always did... except for his eyes. They were red.

Severus struggled against the man's hold, but he was too small, too thin, to push Black away.

"What the fuck did you do to my godson?!" he growled. Severus glanced around the man, his eyes pleading for help from the other members, but they were all standing there, looking at him with cold, accusing RED eyes.

"I d-didn't d-do anyth-thing!" Severus whispered, causing the other people to come in closer. It made Severus feel like throwing up, having all these people so close to him. "Please. Please don't touch me-"

"Why not?" Lupin appeared beside the mutt, reaching a hand up to stroke Severus's now damp cheek. "Does it hurt?"

The smallest man tried to jerk away, as his skin crawled. "Leave me be!" he cried hoarsely.

Severus was released, only to come face to face with Albus Dumbledore, his eyes burning and icey. "Why should we? 'You are nothing like us!'"

"Just 'arrogant, spoiled, pampered,' little Snivellous!" Moody grunted, taking a step forward.

"I can't believe you expect us to LIKE you! Didn't your 'family' teach you enough to know you are an 'unwanted little brat'?" Minerva shook her head, baring her sharp, cat-like teeth.

Molly shook her head, sadly. "You think you help us, by brewing your pretty little potions, hmm? Then why is there always a shortage? Why aren't they as potent as other potions masters'?"

"And your 'spying'!" Tonks laughed. "If you could call it that? A little bit of information, after a full night of torture? Pathetic."

"You are just a 'burden' to us!" Kingsley said, sounding almost kind.

Severus sunk down the wall, shivering at the cold. He was only wearing thin grey muggle clothes, why everyone else was in expensive, warm, colorful garb. Sirius kneeled beside him, gently trailing his thin fingers down Snape's neck. The ebony-eyed man shuddered, trying to escape.

"And now you've killed my godson. Imagine what Lily would think..."

And with that, She appeared. Her long, dark, red hair drifted back from her pure, pore-less face, emerald eyes shining like dew-laden spring grass.

Severus crawled towards her, tears now freely running down his face. "Lils-"

"Save it, Snivellous," she sneered, backhanding him. He stared up at her, fear and longing swirling in his eyes. "'He should have died instead of his mother,' huh? Well guess what?"

She leaned down close, too close. He tried to back away, but found he couldn't. "Now we're both dead, Sev." The treasured nickname was spat.

And suddenly, everyone shifted, melding into the three people who hated him the most: James Potter, the Dark Lord, and... Tobias Snape.

"You know what, boy?" Tobias sneered, standing intimidatingly over the cowering younger man. "YOU should have died instead of YOUR mother, you little shit!"

~End Dream~

Severus sat bolt upright rolling away from the hands that were poking him.

"Masters Severus Snapes?" one of his closest friends and protectors cried.

"Wha- Hello Dobby," he whispered, rubbing his aching stomach.

"Is Master Snapes ok? Dobby was cleaning for Mistress Book Lady when Master Snapes started acting scared. Did Master Snapes have a nightmare about You Know Who?"

Severus blinked, trying to decode what the creature was saying. "I-I was having a nightmare... but not exactly about... THAT... But... it was... insinuated."

Dobby looked at him sadly. "Dobby wishes Dobby could help Master Snapes. Master Snapes is real nice to Dobby, even nicer than Harry Potter, sir."

Severus gave a weak smile, glancing at the darkened windows. His heart jumped up into his throat, knowing he would be called soon. Dobby saw the fear.

"Dobby will have warm bath and thick soft clothings and robes ready for Master Snapes. Dobby hopes Master Snapes will be ok," the creature rubbed his hands together nervously.

"No, Dobby. I am going to take a quick shower, then visit Ha-Harry."

Dobby sighed, shaking his head slowly, floppy ears swaying slightly. "Harry Potters will be fine. Master Snapes will need hot bath, soft dressings, tiring potion, and then big bed."

Severus shook his head. How could he make the elf understand that if he suffered, Harry would get better? "Dobby-"

"Bath, Dressings, Potion, Bed," the elf said firmly.

Severus started to protest further, but his forearm burned.

Dobby looked at his face, before saying, "Bath, Dressings, Potion, Bed. Dobby wishes Master Snapes good lucks!"

"Ah, Sssseverus!" the Dark Lord greeted, as Snape appeared in the circle. "How is our favorite Golden Boy doing?"

Severus swallowed, before saying, "He is healed, but refuses to awaken. Pomfrey is at a loss, and I believe Dumbledore is too grief-stricken to look further into the matter." He hated the bitterness that flowed into his words, but it had to be. Severus pushed the memories of him sitting beside Harry's bed like a worried parent behind his Occlumency shields.

Voldemort came close, too close. "Hmm... This has been an... interessssting change of events, I do say... Have they found the cause for the boy's suicide attempt?"

The younger man's mouth felt dry, his throat clogged with sand paper. "We do not know, master."

Voldemort narrowed his ruby eyes, tracing his mouth with a long finger and nail. "Are you positive?"

Severus looked the man in the eye, wondering if he knew something. "Yes, Master."

A curling grin broke out of the grotesque face, making the man resemble the Grinch. "Of course, my darling... CRUCIO!"

Severus fell on the ground, kicking at the dirt, his arms spastically jumping around. Freezing water and mud soaked through his thin deatheater robes. The other gathered Death Eaters winced, knowing how the Dark Lord loved to torture Severus more than all of them combined.

Finally the curse fell, letting the dark man stand up. A small cutting curse was fired at him, causing blood to seep through his robes at his shoulder.

"Dismissed... And Severus?" The Dark Lord strode closer, trailing his spidery fingers down the thirty-six year old's masked face all the way to the collar of his shirt and robes. "Lies are not smiled on upon in my presence. You do not want to make an enemy of me, beautiful Severus." Voldemort removed his mask, smiling madly. The Dark Lord planted a cold kiss on the stiff man's cheek, and then the other, before his lips.

Severus stood still, frozen in fear. Voldemort broke away from the kiss, eyeing the boy in front of him with lust. "Until soon, my love," was whispered from the Snake-man.

Severus apparated away.

Hagrid waited, his eyes trained on the forest. Fang sat guard at the door, head tilted listening. Dobby wrung his hands, waiting for his boy to arrive.

And that he did. The pop reverted through the forest, causing the three to go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, eyes searching for their friend.

Fang spotted him first, running into the forest, letting the man hold tight to him as he lead him out.

"Sev'rus!" Hagrid yelped, catching the young man as he colapsed in heart wrenching sobs. "Sev'rus? Are yeh 'urt?"

Severus said nothing, just curled into himself, whispering, "Its my fault! All my fault! Just please! PLEASE! No more, please don't touch me!" Hagrid bit his lip worriedly, as Dobby popped away to the castle to start the man's bath.

"'ts all righ' Sev'rus. Nothin is yur faul'-"

"NO! It is! They all told me, they all hate me! All of them. Oh Albus..." Hagrid's bushy eyebrows scrunched up together, confusion evident on his weathered face. He cradled Severus closer as the man began shivering, snow falling on his black robes. "And she told me too. She said I should die. That I killed him. I didn't mean to!" Severus looked up at the half giant, who avoided eye contact, mostly because he was at a loss as what to say.

Finally, Severus passed out, and Hagrid entered the man's private quarters through a secret entrance.

Dobby and Hagrid maneuvered Severus into sitting position on the bathroom floor, before the half giant left Dobby to take care of him.

"Master Snapes, sir? Is Master Snapes ok?" Dobby asked, tapping the man through his clothes.

Severus's eyes opened, looking fearful. "I got to go to Harr-"

"No, Master Snapes is hurt and must let Dobby help him. If Master Snapes does not allow Dobby to help, Dobby must call Mistress Scary Healer." The elf and man both shuddered. "And Dobby really doesn't wants to dos that."

Severus nodded, too tired to protest, and pealed off his thin robes and clothes. The man let himself relax into the warm herbal smelling water of his bath. Dobby sat on the toilet seat, not looking, but saying soothing words to the Death Eater as he washed himself and tended to his wounds.

"Master Snapes is going to be oks. Master Snapes is going to be good and happy. Just let Dobby take care of Master Snapes..."

Severus finally finished, and wrapped his shoulder wound, and the smaller cuts that had appeared on his thin body. Dobby helped him pull on the thick, fleece pajama pants and the soft cotton t shirt. The house elf then handed him the soft sky blue robes that had the warming spells on them.

"Where is the Tiring Potion, Master Snapes? Dobby will get it for sir."

Severus gestured to his cabinet, muttering "blue potion, gold specks" hoarsely.

The man wanted to go see Harry, to make sure the boy was all right. But he knew Dobby wouldn't allow it. Plus, he felt too weak.

He fell into his large bed, that was already heavily laden with cushioning charms.

Dobby returned a few moments later, handing Snape the Dreamless Sleep potion. The man downed it, before pulling the down comforter tightly around his shoulders.

Dobby watched as Severus fell asleep, tears running down the poor man's pale face. The house elf was worried about both Severus and Harry. He knew that, for some reason, Harry's...predicament... was effecting the man greatly.

He had to break his promise to Severus. He had to tell someone about what the man went through for the Order. And how he was being destroyed by Harry's being unconscious.

Before it was too late.

A/N Took me FOREVER! Ah well. Hugs for Sevie!

Review!


End file.
